parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Interrogation Rasputin
vidoe clip from the dark knight (chris1701 style) Cast: * Batman - Ichigo (Bleach) * The Joker - Rasputin (Anatasia) * Commissioner Gordon - Inspector Jamal (The Chipmunk Adventures) Transcript: * Rasputin:Evening Commissioner * Inspector Jamal:Uryu Ihisda didn't never made it home of course not what have you done with him * Rasputin:Me I was Right here what did you leave him with hmm your people assuming of course that they are still your people and not Maroni's does it depress you commissioner to know just how alone you really are doesn't make you feel responsible for Uryu Ishidas current predicament * Inspector Jamal:Where is he * Rasputin:What's the time * Inspector Jamal:What Difference does that make? * Rasputin:Well depending on the time he may be in one spot of several * Inspctor Jamal:If we're gonna play games * Rasputin:Mm-hm? * Inspector Jamal:I'm gonna need a cup of coffee * Rasputin:Ah the good cop bad cop routine? * Inspctor Jamal:Not exactly * (Jamal steps out. The overhead lights come on. Ichigo is behind him. Rasputin blinks in the harsh white light. WHAM Rasputin's face hits the table come up for air Crack Crack to the head Ichigo is in front of him Rasputin Stares fascinated) * Rasputin:Ah Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next- * (Ichigo Fist Punches down on Rasputin's Fingers) * Rasputin:See * Ichigo:You wanted me. Here I am * Rasputin:I wanted to see what you'd do...and you didn't disappoint. You let 5 people die. Then you let Ishida take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold. * Ichigo:Where's Ishida * Rasputin:Those mob fools want you dead so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth: there's no going back. You've changed things. Forever. * Ichigo:Then why do you want to kill me? * Rasputin:(laughs) Kill you? I don't wanna kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No. No. No! No you- you complete me. * Ichigo:You're garbage who kills for money. * Rasputin:Don't talk like one of them, you're not. Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're a freak. Like me. They just need you right now. But as soon as they don't they'll cast you out. Like a leper. Their morals, their code; it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see- I'll show you. When the chips are down these, uh, civilized people? They'll eat each other. See I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve. * (Ichigo Grabs Rasputin and pulls him upright one of the Inspectors moves for the door Jamal stops him) * Inspector Jamal:He's in control * (Ichigo Hoists Rasputin up by the neck) * Ichigo:Where's Ishida * Rasputin: You have these rules, and you think they'll save you. * Ichigo:I Have on rule * Rasputin:Then that's the one rule you'll have to break to know the truth. * Ichigo:Wich is? * Rasputin:The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break your one rule. * (Ichigo leans in to Rasputin) * Rasputin:There are just minutes left so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save...(with relish)...one of them. * Ichigo:Them? * Rasputin: For a while I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her... * (Ichigo drops Rasputin rip up a bolted down chair Jamal moves for the door Ichigo Jams the chair under the doorknob picks up Rasputin andhurls him into the two-way glass the glass spiders rasputin bleding from nose and mouth laughs at him) * Rasputin:Look at you go! Does Harvey know about you and his little Bones? * (HE Smash Rasputin window * Ichigo: WHERE ARE THEY? * Rasputin:Killing is making a choice * (Ichigo punches rasputin across the face Hard) * Ichigo:WHERE ARE THEY? * Rasputin:You choose one life over the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride-to-be. * (Ichigo Pucnhes Rasputin again and He Laughs) * Rasputin:You have nothing! Nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength. But don't worry. I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them. And that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street. And she's at Avenue X at Cicero. * Inspector Jamal:Which one you going after * Ichigo:Olivia